


[Podfic] BB-Gate

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), kylonaberrie, litrapod (litra), semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona), Shmaylor



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Humor, Music, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Silly, background Fin/Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylonaberrie/pseuds/kylonaberrie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Jessika and Rey attempt to solve one of the galaxy's greatest mysteries: was BB-8 giving a thumb's up or the middle finger?





	[Podfic] BB-Gate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [BB-Gate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753218) by [hapan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapan/pseuds/hapan), [nymja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymja/pseuds/nymja). 



  


### Audio

  * **mp3:** [bbgate.mp3 (44 MB)](https://archive.org/download/bbgate/bbgate.mp3)
  * **m4b:** [bbgate.m4b (58 MB)](https://archive.org/download/bbgate/BB-Gate.m4b)



### Details

  * **Length:** 0:41:22
  * **Intro Music:** [Hot N Cold](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kTHNpusq654) by Katy Perry
  * **Outro Music:** [You Don't Know Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJTstwZYEh0) by Pomplamoose



### A 2019 Podfic Polygon Pentagon:

  * **Fic Selected By:** kylonaberrie  

  * **Read By:** litra  

  * **Edited By:** semperfiona  

  * **Cover Art By:** shmaylor  

  * **Music/Effects By:** GodOfLaundryBaskets  





End file.
